


Whiteout

by LilRegal92



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRegal92/pseuds/LilRegal92
Summary: Emma and Regina try to get away for the weekend, but when a blizzard holds them and the rest of the town captive inside Storybrooke they have to change their plans





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I was in a rush to get it finished and posted so that I can get some of my other work done, but I will be coming back to this chapter to flesh it out a bit more. This is only a rough draft.

Emma stood in the foyer and said, “I swear to God if this is Elsa’s doing-”

Regina walked over from the kitchen, wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, and reassured her, “This is not Elsa’s doing.”

“I’m just saying,” Emma told her as she reached into her back left pocket to grab her phone.

“You’re texting her, aren’t you?” Regina asked as her other half rested her arms on her shoulders, tilting her head and phone enough to see around.

“You bet your sexy ass.”

The blonde removed her right hand from her phone and placed it on the small of her back as Regina’s grip around her tightened ever so slightly. The two stood like that for a few seconds while Emma struggled to type out a text message with just her dominant hand. After the message was sent, she put her phone back in her pocket and placed her hands on Regina’s hips as she leaned in for a kiss.

“I’m gonna go warm up the car,” Emma said, not wanting to move away from her partner.

Regina grinned up at the other woman and stated, “We can warm it up together.”

A smile spread across Emma’s face as she slide her hands down to cup her wife’s butt as she kissed her deeper this time. Regina began moving them in the direction of the door, without interrupting their lip lock. As she reached for the door Emma flipped her so her back was against the wall as she began to put a hand down her wife’s pants. She could feel a wet spot on the outside of the silk panties and grinned.

Suddenly the door swung open and Roland dashed into the house, followed by Henry, both completely ignoring their parents. Emma and Regina stood still in silence as they watched the boys run through the kitchen to get to the back door. The sound of someone clearing their throat jolted Emma as she quickly removed her hand from between Regina’s legs. The two women slowly turned their heads to see Emma’s parents standing in the doorway.

“Thirty minutes,” Snow said, “We were gone a whole thirty minutes.”

“Hey mom. Hey dad.” Emma replied nervously as she waved.

David asked, “You two couldn’t wait until you got to the cabin?”

“Are you guys still going?” Came Roland’s voice from the kitchen’s entrance.

Regina smiled as she walked over to him and knelt down so she could look him in the eye, “Don’t worry sweetie, it’ll be fine.”

“But how are you going to get there?”

“We’re going to take a plane.”

“No you’re not,” David interrupted, “All flights in and out of Maine have been canceled. There’s too much snow out there.”

Emma’s heart sank a little as she looked at her wife, then out the window by the front door. There was now an extra foot of snow on the ground and the wind was starting to pick up. A blizzard. That’s exactly what this was turning into and her blood suddenly started to run hot. Between her divorce with Killian and the shotgun wedding for her and Regina the previous week, she was dying to get away and this was suppose to be a fun trip for both of them. If she didn’t need to get laid before, she certainly did after that heated make out session.


End file.
